Hunting Grounds
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: Yaoi jinyus. In order to continue living, Vampire prince Jin has to find his hunting ground. His mate in life. He stumbles upon Yusuke Urameshi, number one killer for the Yakuza and falls head over heels.Will Yusuke return his feelings? Coauthor, Suryelle
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting Grounds. **

**Disclaimer; We own nothing of the story not even the slightest.**

**All rights on the characters belong to someone else.**

**This is collaboration between Captain Starseeker and Suryallee. **

**The story is an alternative universe playing vampire fic with Yusuke and Jin as one pair and Kurama and Touya as the second pair.**

**Warnings;**

**NY 17, M/M, yaoi, fluff, AU, Waff, blood and other things, slash**

**(Note from TnzK: If you are offended by any of these things, then I suggest you leave now. Flames will be accepted, but not tolerated by any means. If you have the guts to send one, I hope you have a fire-proof house!) **

**Chapter 1, Unexpected meeting**

It was dark; it always was when he was beckoned to see his father. He let out a long sigh; his head dropping slightly as long scarlet red locks fell before his sky blue eyes. His thoughts about this meeting-to-be with his father, Vampire Lord Raizen, and it was a meeting he was not looking forward to.

His life time friend, Touya, walked in step with the red head. His worried eyes spoke many words, and he felt a pang of guilt hit him, as he realized he was worrying a very good friend.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Don't worry; let's just get this meeting over with." It looked as if the blue haired vampire was about to say something, But the red head just waved his hand in a 'forget about it fashion', and opened the large doors leading to where the meeting was going to take place.

As he entered the great hall, in which his father resided most of the time, he saw the vampire lord sitting on a dark thrown, overseeing the entire room. He had long locks of white hair, narrowed golden eyes, and a frown that seemed to always grace his features. He donned a dark coat that fit snugly against his built form, along with black pants and boots to match. Raizen looked every bit of what a Vampire Lord should be.

When his father noticed his sons arrival, he sat up straighter in his dark throne, waved at the man in dark speaking to him at his side, and gave his son all of his attention.

"Jin, do you not see yet? You need it to survive. Look at you; you're practically falling asleep where you stand." Raizens voice boomed in through out the room, and Touya nudged the red head with his elbow, rousing the poor vampire.

"Jin, you know it is necessary for Vampires to find their feeding ground to survive. Damn it Jin, how many times do I have to keep telling you!" Raizen was now standing on his feet, his long silvery hair cascading down his back, his eyes glowing red, glaring daggers at his only living son.

The young Vampire, Jin, did not look well at all. In fact, the youth looked rather ill and tired. The older vampire knew all too well that his son must have grown even weaker in the last week, and that the time for him to find his hunting ground was dawning upon him all too soon. Jin needed to find it, create a bond with it, and live the rest of his life with it at his side. Or the youthful vampire would most likely die within the next few years.

Why was it so damn hard for the cheery vampire to find a suitable person? Jin was handsome, accompanied with grace, elegance, and a tall and well-defined body. Vampires, humans and demons alike, should be flocking at his son's door, begging to be the boys mate for life.

To be his hunting ground.

'Why the hell was it taking my brat of a son so long to find himself someone to bind with?' Raizen let out a feral growl, shook out his wild white locks, sat back down on his dark thrown and sent the two young vampires from his sight with a new set of orders.

"Jin, Touya, there is some dirty work that needs to be seen to." With that, Raizen spoke of a man called Ichito, and how he wanted the mans life, or more like death, to be handled.

"Ichito has wanted a number of things from us these past few days. He demands more slayers for his lair. I feel the man should be put in his place, and that his clan knows where true power is held." Jin and Touya nodded, knowing what the Vampire lord was asking of them. Two words would sum this up rather nicely:

**Kill him.**

As the red head Jin, and the blue haired Touya left into the night, Raizen smiled to himself. He had just killed two birds with one stone. Ichito would die, and his son and ever present friend would feed. With a grunt, Raizen went back to business matters at hand.

**OOOooo**

Another meeting, another sentence, another payment, that's what tonight was about. Business and nothing more. He got his assignment as usual, via informant. A scrawny little man that seemed to be in the business since the stone age, had found him strolling through the park on his way to meet his buddies.

Yusuke had spotted the man scurrying over to him and let out a very heavy sigh. Straightening up and replacing his normal goofy grin with an ass-kicking frown, the teen waited for the old man to catch up.

"What is it?" Came his gruff and smooth voice that would stop the heart beat of any girl and have them swooning after him. But those ditzes did nothing to tickle his fancy, and his life now belonged to the yakuza.

"S-S-Sorry." The man gasped, out of breath. He held up an envelope, Yusuke took it and ripped it open. His chocolate orbs scanning its contents, swiftly as the elder spoke. "Dirty work tonight." Yusuke grunted. When wasn't it ever dirty work?

"'He said that it's a man known as Ichito. He's been running in on our territory, and has been trying to recruit our members for the past three weeks. No more warnings, tonight you finish it." Another grunt, and Yusuke crumpled up the paper and tossed it away.

He knew who "He" was. It was the Yakuza boss, his saviour, his tormenter, and the man that had given him a new home. Flinching at the thought of his past, Yusuke went on to think of the job at hand.

The raven-haired teen knew who Ichito was. He was a business man, a yakuza leader, and a very paranoid man. It would take some planning and some help to axe off the buffoon tonight. So with a cool smirk, Yusuke turned back to the rambling old man.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it. However, I am gonna need some help. How's about Kurama, Hiei and Kazuma tag along?" The older man gave a curt nod and turned away to leave.

"He said you would say that, and agrees with your decision." With that, the older man was off, and Yusuke went back to strolling through the park at 10 at night. He knew he could count on his only family now, and he knew that their expertise was going to be greatly appreciated.

Kurama was a genius when it came to planning. The red head had a gift with computers, hacking, planning an attack, and was a kick ass fighter like himself. Even though Kurama looked like a girl with his long red hair and such.

Hiei was a cold and emotionless person... to those who did not know him. He was a swift fighter, great at helping with getting into any place that seemed to be impenetrable. He could pretty much disappear before your eyes.

Kazuma, at this Yusuke chuckled; Kazuma was the brute force, and the best goddamn getaway driver to exist. Always willing to help and all of them were like brothers. Well...at least Hiei and Kazuma fought as if they were brothers...

Shaking his mop of raven hair once again, Yusuke did not go any further. The past was the past, and right now, he had to find his buddies and get everything organized.

**OOOooo**

Later within the night, almost forming out of the shadows stood the young Vampire Jin. His deep blue eyes scanned the area around the building in which his prey was waiting. His eyes came upon a figure with unnaturally coloured orange hair that sat in the driver's seat of a black vehicle. The man watched the front of the building with such intensity it seemed he was ready to squeal off in a blast of rubber when the time came.

He had stunning blue eyes for a mere human, the vampire prince noticed before he simply used his powers to fly up to the sixtieth floor in one effortless leap where his human target lived normally, when he was not at his clans lair, his flat. Jin landed on the floor of the room, deep within the shadows, making no noise to announce his entrance.

The red head smirked, anticipating his next victim, and turned to find the human and kill him, when Jin suddenly stopped short. A gun shot echoing through out the silent night, and the deafening sound of his targets' heartbeat stopping.

"Start her up Kazuma; we have to get out of here just as Kurama planned it!" came a masculine voice from the other room. "Oh and before I forget, tell Hiei to kill the guard at the front desk. The bastard saw me come in with this asshole and I doubt that he would stay quiet even after we 'persuaded' him. Yusuke Out."

Jin's sharp hearing had not missed a single word or sound for that matter that the owner of that incredible voice had uttered. Not quit sure why, or what drove him to do so, the Vampire tiptoed forward and attempted to get a good look of the person he had just discovered.

As his sky blue eyes glanced upon the god like body of the human near by, Jin's breath caught in his throat. Before him stood the most stunning human he had ever seen in his near one hundred years of life.

The human male was about a head shorter then Jin's own 6 feet, the teens well-muscled frame was donned in a tight black t-shirt showing off his muscular arms and built upper body. His lean and fit legs were clothed in equally black hip hugging pants that leaved the onlooker little to the imagination. He had black as night hair, and he seemed to give off an air of cockiness as one hip jutted out and his fist placed on it.

Jin practically drank in the sight with heavy gulps. The teen was, to him, perfect in every way. A sense of dominance, and possession swam over his every being. He wanted the teen, and he was going to have him.

'He is beyond worthy to be my hunting ground, my mate, my everything.' thought the swiftly aroused Vampire. His blue eyes scanned over the human once again, when Yusuke bent over to pick something up. 'Damn, he's got a nice ass. I wonder if this Yusuke believes in vampires?' One more look, and the vampire prince shrugged.

'Awe heck, who gives a shit? Dad, I think I just found my life companion-'

Jin lost his train of thought when the beautiful being suddenly turned around, and gave the vampire a good look of his new targets face.

Big brown eyes, framed with untamed raven locks, and what Jin could only describe as a 'cute' button nose, along with a luscious mouth about summed it up. Jin licked his bottom lip, just before his tongue trailed over one of his fangs. He had a predatory gaze in his eyes, and was now deep in thought.

'Yes.' The red head thought. 'Indeed worthy to be my mate.'

Then to the immortal's surprise, this Yusuke, now a look of suspiciousness across his face, turned slowly as if in search for his presence. This human seemed to be able to sense him somehow. Jin saw that as a good sign indeed, it told him not to underestimate his soon to be feeding ground.

The raven-haired beauty before him must have some unnatural powers to act in such a manner. No normal human would have been able to sense his presence as it seemed that his Yusuke was doing now. And it was only his sharp eyes, and fast movements that caught the next attack. Judging from the glowing index finger of the human that pointed it straight at Jin's hiding place behind the door, the prince was certain that this particular being must be very powerful indeed.

With a sudden sprint, Jin was able to doge the attack that had suddenly burst from the teens glowing finger, dodge to the right, and rolled to the ground.

Before Yusuke even knew what was happening, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from the ankles and pulled him down against the floor. Pinning him down there by his arms for the moment.

Looking up, two identical pools of icy-sky blue eyes gazed deep into his own chocolate ones. Staring him down in a silent contest before the youth could even gather his wits about him.

'Isn't Ichito supposed to be living alone? Who the hell is this fucker?' Yusuke was brought out of his reverie when the red head who was pinning him down by straddling his hips, darted forward beside his face. Then a sharp searing pain ripped though the left side of Yusuke's neck as his captor bit down.

Hard.

He couldn't move! Not a single limb, it was as if his body was paralysed. He attempted to struggle from the being biting down on him, when the realization hit him. This must have to be one of those night hunters that Hiei had talked about all the time!

'Awww, shit!'

Yusuke tried to gain back some willpower in an attempt to resist, but soon enough he found that the pain from before was quickly turning into a tingle racing up and down his spine, causing something quit the opposite of pain. Arousal.

The Vampire continued to suckle at his neck, causing more tingles, and more feelings to bubble within the human. The being above him seemed to be concentrating very hard to keep him alive, and not accidentally suck the teen bone dry.

Then it hit, and it scared the number one killer of the town's most elite yakuza gang. He knew what the beast on top of him was doing. 'He's marking me as his feeding ground, no!' More thoughts plunged into his mind, and Yusuke prayed to any kami that could hear him at this moment, prayed that it would not continue, and prayed that the red head would stop.

Nevertheless, he knew, he knew there was nothing neither he, nor any divine being could do to stop the slightly taller vampire from doing this.

The sudden grinding of hips into his erection brought stars of pleasure to dance before his eyes. Judging from the grown that emitted from the vampire above him, Yusuke was not the only one that was aroused by this action.

A voice from the back of his fleeting mind told the teen to try to resist again, to stop what was going on, to struggle, to break free. Yusuke knew that the vampire would be able to find him everywhere and anywhere that he went from now on. That the Vampire loved the feeling the teen was giving him along with the blood that would still its immense hunger. For now.

Jin suddenly sat up, leaving his actions on Yusuke for the moment as he bit down harshly upon his arm until the blood began to flow. His chocolate orbs widening, Yusuke tried to shut his mouth and keep it like that.

This was his last chance, and the human boy knew he had to avoid forming this bond between himself and this, this _vampire_!

The ruffled red head looked down on his prey with his pleading sky blue eyes scorching through Yusuke's brown ones. Soft lips ghosted invitingly over his and more bolts of pure pleasure ripped its way up and down the youth's spine, straight to his groin. With a muffled groan, Yusuke tried to stop the pleasure, tried to stop the feelings, tried to block out the voice from the seductive and alluring vampire on top of him.

"You want this. You cannot resist, not from me."

Suddenly a tongue traced along Yusuke's lips, seductively teasing the teen to open up as he dipped between the two folds that belonged to the more or less resisting teen. Yusuke could feel his rational mind seep even further away from him, as the onslaught continued upon his lips. But when the seductive child of the night suddenly moved one of his chilling hands down below the waist line of Yusuke's dark jeans, with little effort, the red head caused the teen to lose all rational thought as he wrapped his hand around Yusuke's excited member.

He could only groan and buck his hips slightly into the skilled hand on his now fully erect cock. He could hear a small chuckle from the man above him, but it did not quit register.

"It seems that you like to be teased, Yusuke," purred the aroused prince. The vampire was too alluring and way too skilled; Yusuke opened his mouth, another moan on the tip of his lips, when a tongue passed through and entered his mouth. Practically ravishing his moist caverns with it.

Soft moans, rippled from the dominating vampire above the teen, caused him to loosen his mind grip on the human a little, to give the youth a little more space, and that portrayed how much the other male was aroused by this as well.

Then a rush of warm liquid trickled into Yusuke's mouth, with a very distinctive copper taste. Blood. He tried to spit it out but a tight squeeze on his erection caused him to gasp. In all his attempts to avoid swallowing the warm liquid, to stop the bond from forming, he failed, and Yusuke began to gulp it down soon after.

His reward from his attacker where long tight and rough strokes on his painfully erect member from the hand inside of his pants. He knew what the sly vampire had done; the bastard had bitten down on the inside of his own mouth until it began to bleed and then transferred it to his own mouth.

Yusuke could not even form a coherent thought or insult towards the red head, as that hot mouth left his own. Only soon to have the teen gasping in ecstasy as the vampire undid his pants, freed his weeping cock, and replaced his skilled hand with an equally skilled mouth around his erection.

The suckling, the nipping, the deep-throating, and the teasing tongue on his member brought the youth unknown pleasure and after only a short while, that skilled, and obviously experienced mouth, brought him over the edge as the up and down movements became faster and harder.

With a loud scream, Yusuke helplessly spilled his seed inside the eager and waiting cavern of the vampire, before his vision turned completely black with the power of his release.

"Mine." Were the only words heard before his consciousness left him completely.

**OOOooo**

**CS: OH YEAH! What did you all think? The lemon was good, ne? The lemon was solely done by Sury, I only added a few extra moans, and gave it a Starseeker feel to it.**

**This chapter has been Beta'd by my personal saviour and god, Tnzk. I am not worthy!**

**TnzK: Oh yes you are. You're just too modest, baka! Well, I'll have to give CS and Sury props for this. It rocked! I could barely concentrate on my job. Great job, you two! I hope you all enjoy the TnzK-afied first chapter of Hunting Grounds! Please review or I'll have to send my own sexy vampire man-beast after you! (And believe me, he ain't that pretty.) **


	2. First impressions

Hunting Ground

Chapter two;  
A first impression and an interrupted prince

Type: Romance, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe.  
Disclaimer: we own NONE of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. We have only put both our… unique imaginations together to create this fic for others to enjoy!  
Written by: Suryallee and Captain Starseeker.  
Beta: Shadow Vampiress(OUR HERO) I love all my betas and I assume you too ( Sury)  
Pairings: Yusuke/ Jin, Kurama/ Touya, Hiei?  
Rated: NY17  
Warnings: Yaoi, Waff, Dark scenes, Romance, Action, Adventure, Hentai, Angst, Horror, M/M, Slash, Oral, Anal, Out written sexual scenes between two or more persons, Not for children, Adult, Blood.

Jin gazed down at his new hunting ground; the dark haired teen that had captured his heart, Yusuke. His sky blue eye's emanating a strange glow as thoughts raged through his half dazed mind. If any passer by at this moment saw the look the red head was giving the human beneath him, the word they would use to describe his heated gaze would have to be worship.

'Yes, that was right, worship. I worship his body, his hair, his cocky attitude and stance, his deep chocolate eyes.' Jin brushed a piece of raven haired from the handsome face of his unconscious lover that had captured his heart and very being. The clawed hand of the half vampire half wind youkai continued its journey to caresses Yusuke's cheek in a loving movement. He just loved the feeling of his hunting grounds skin, of his very being!

Before the vampire prince could take full advantage of this moment, to whisk away his Yusuke into the night, and to live in his castle, with a sudden burst of speed, seemingly out of nowhere, a sword appeared, held steady against his neck. The silence that followed told the red head to stop what he was doing.

Feeling the frustration bubble up in his chest, Jin chanced a look at the intruder on his moment with Yusuke. Standing behind him and off to the side stood a short figure maybe half of Jin's own height. If you had only seen this man passing by him on the street you would think nothing of him but would see him as a child. Jin knew of course that that was a mistake he would not make.

His sensitive nose could pick up the vampire scent radiating off this man that held him at his mercy at the moment. His mind scrambled with possibilities off what vampire would stand up to the vampire prince himself until the answer dawned upon him.  
He knew how powerful this particular lord was, and the trickle fear began to creep up the vampire prince's spine.

With a smirk, showing a bit of his fang, Jin spoke.

"Ahhh, if it is not the Dark Lord Hiei himself. A pleasure I am sure." He spoke with a tone that yelled authority he didn't really feel. The dark lord himself only stood, fury radiating from his crimson eyes and a flaring aura. Jin looked upon quizzically. 'Why would he bother me at this moment and be this angry… unless…'

Snapping his blue eyes to the human on the floor, Jin breathed in deeply, once, twice, three times. The red head let out a sharp gasp. 'How could I have missed this… this is not good. Shit!' There a faint smell, mingled in with Yusuke's intoxicating scent, was the scarce scent of the very being that held him at sword point. The human was already marked as another's!

Jin then realized just what he had done. He realized the law he had just broke, one of the most sacred of vampire laws that he had just broken into a million peaces. He was as good as dead.

Hiei studied the emotions that ran across the face of Raizen's only living child and heir; Jin. Yes that is correct; he knew exactly who the red haired vampire was in front of him. But the Vampire prince did not know at this moment, that Hiei also knew what had transpired in this room, with who he considered his brother, and Jin.

Rage rolled though the Dark Lords gut, He was furious. He didn't like this situation one bit. He didn't like that fact that Jin had taken something that Hiei considered family. Theirs laws were very opinionated on such a matter. Hiei had all rights to kill even Raizen's, the vampire lord's son for such an atrocity.

'He's the only living child out of the three that Vampire Lord Raizen had. The other two had not survived the harsh times they had been born in. Only Jin and harsh times awaited him. He would need a strong willed mate to live by his side.' Hiei studied Jin closely.

'If I let my blade slip now and slaughter the damned vampire prince, it would free Yusuke from the bond that had been created.' The spiky, dark haired vampire did not move even as he thought all this.

Holding the sword firmly against the prince's neck, Hiei thought over the problem that had now been presented. First off, telling the youth who he was, and how his three bakas would take the new information.

Kurama, Hiei suspected had already figured it out. That boy was smarter then was good for him.

Kazuma, the carrot top buffoon had probably already suspected it as well, but he had said nothing on the topic. Personally, the dark lord thought, Kazuma was not reacting to such a thing because the human considered him as part of his family, and trusted the silent swordsman not to hurt them all.

Yusuke was a different story all together.

Hiei knew that the raven haired teen knew of his kind, new of vampires and their doings. But he also knew, for it was obvious, that Yusuke did not quit understand the whole picture. Yusuke was like a child sometimes, he believed in only what he saw and never pried into others business if it was not necessary. Mostly he only reacted when he was needed.

'It was a trait that stayed with him from his former life,' Hiei suspected.

OOO Flashback OOO

Hiei was returning from one of his many hunts, dark had settled its soothing embrace around the city a few hours ago. The Dark Lord was travelling quickly through the barren alleys, his attention solely focused on returning home after a pleasant night of preying on the humans, when an anguished cry broke through his thoughts.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiei found himself changing his direct path home, to a small detour down a cold and dark alley. Sniffing the air, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of blood, a lot of blood. Not only human blood, which would usually excite the Dark lord, but also vampire blood too. Curious as to who could have slain so many, Hiei peered around a corner to see a raven haired boy.

The boy was covered in blood. It was dripping from his soaked clothes, running down the side of his cheeks, arms, legs, and chest. It was as if his clothes were supposed to be the colour red.

Taking a deeper look, it seemed as if the boy wasn't well taken care of. His clothes were practically rags and his hair hung loosely around his face in desperate need of a hair cut. He was shaking, but Hiei was not sure if its source was because of the chilly night air, or the sight that stood before the boy.

He was looking down at the many lifeless bodies that were strewn across the filthy ally ground. Vampires and humans alike, the scene displayed a struggle. Hiei snapped his crimson eyes back to the boy who had yet to notice his appearance.

'Had this boy killed all of them?' His sensitive hearing had picked up murmurs being whispered from the mystery that stood before him.

"I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. You shouldn't have pushed me, hit me, touched me!" The last part was screamed at the dead bodies before him. "I told you to leave me alone! All I said was that he wanted you to pay up, why couldn't you of just paid?" The boy threw himself down on his knees into a bloody puddle beneath him.

"Silent or you'll wake the dead." The raven haired boy turned sharply to the speaker, fear radiating from his chocolate orbs. His body trembled, and the tears fell freely from his eyes. He obviously didn't recognize Hiei's dry humour.

The dark lord took a few steps towards the boy and, seeing that he didn't shrink away in fear, Hiei continued his path towards the boy's side. Kneeling down, and showing little compassion that the world has never seen before, he placed a hand on the boys shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Care to inform me of what happened here boy?" It was not said coldly, but with a fondness a kind neighbour might speak. A small frown was soon etched into the boy's features.

"My name's Yusuke, Sir." The last part was said in a mocking tone, and Yusuke continued. "I just told these men that 'he' wanted them to pay up. He sent me here to collect the money. Said it was a child's job so he sent a child to do it, even though I'm 13 years old!" Yusuke said with pride, as he swelled out his chest. Hiei said nothing and let the boy continue, there was something that was radiating off of Yusuke. It was as if his soul was calling out with a suppressed or untrained power. It was intriguing.

"So I did as I was told. I had to, cause the yakuza is my family now, and when family asks something of you, that's what ya gotta do!" This boy was a member of the Yakuza? It was incredulous. He was 13! "These guys wouldn't pay up, so I yelled at them, then one came up and slugged me in the gut. I took it like a man though, and was ready to attack when all of a sudden more guys came outta nowhere."

It was obvious that Yusuke was referring to the vampires; they must have come once they heard a fight was going on to prey on the humans. "Then something happened, and the next thing I see is these guys lying here on the ground." Yusuke looked back at the bodies, knowing he had caused this. He did it before and was cast out of his old family. His new family however had accepted him for what he was, and brought him into their family.

So now he did this for his family, to repay them for all they had done for him.

Peeking up to look at the figure Yusuke felt an instant connection with this stranger. For some reason he could speak without being afraid, could say what was plaguing him with out a care in how it was going to affect the person. He hoped that it wouldn't be the last time he saw this stranger. Standing up on shaky legs, a painful gasp escaping from him, Yusuke turned to the man that was surprisingly enough, his same height.

"Listen," he was cut off as the man scooped him up in his arms. He looked up into crimson eyes, the fear he felt gone as soon as it had come, something was different then his other families when it came to this man.

"I am taking you to my house to get cleaned up Yusuke. You may remain there or go back to your…family… whatever you may choose." With a small nod, Yusuke closed his eyes fatigue already consuming him.

"What's your name?" Silence, then a small whisper responded.

"Hiei."

OOO End Flashback OOO

That was their first meeting, and soon after they had encountered Kurama and Kazuma creating their family. One was a runaway from home and a bastard of a father, the other was thrown out at the age of 12 from is drunken mother, and had been on the streets for 8 months before Hiei had picked him up.

The later one was a tall and thin boy, with carrot orange coloured hair. He was loudmouthed; not even Hiei himself was able to shut the taller boy up. He had stunning blue eyes, and on the odd occasion Hiei would tease the human just to see them shimmer with fury.

They were all brothers. Yusuke still worked for the Yakuza gang. His loyalty was his weakness, and for some reason Yusuke felt he owed the yakuza. Whenever questioned on the subject, the teen had always dismissed it with a goofy smile and a dismissive wave of his hand.

All three of these humans were the family that Hiei had never had, they and his sister that belong to a powerful family of vampires such as himself. But the dark lord mostly lived alone for the past five hundred years. He despised the politics of his kind.

The short Dark haired vampire was born as a half human, a crime where he grew up.

But of course it has its pluses. He did not need to feed as much as the 'pure' vampires and he did not need to be bound with a hunting ground to stay sane, and survive.

Even though he sometimes felt the need to as they did…

Looking back at the red head still held at bay by his blade, thoughts raced through the half vampire in a flurry of understanding. 'I should kill Jin without a second thought. Slice him down with no remorse for his crimes, and I would do so… if I was sure.' There was something much more different between the two before him, it didn't feel like an ordinary life bond… it felt something…. more.

And he would not take the chance of hurting his brother if he killed the vampire prince before him.

It took only a moment to analyze the situation and come up with a conclusion as Hiei's keen mind quickly picked up the difference. His eyes widened and he let out a feral growl. The two had created a 'Soul Bond.' A SOUL BOND for hells sake! The dark lord could not believe it…. and that right there… did you hear it?

That was the sound of the shit hitting the fan.

There was a faint glow around the area where Jin had bitten Yusuke's neck. He could not kill Jin, for he would end up killing Yusuke, his brother, as well and that was not an option. The Dark Lord knew that he was in quite the lethal situation, literally. When Yusuke awoke… it was not going to be a pleasant experience at all.

Hiei had always kept a protective watch on his humans, especially since two years ago, when Yusuke was so horribly injured that death was a fast approaching destiny!

Since then, Hiei had worked constantly on devising a plan to keep 'them' safe. But Yusuke was as stubborn as ever. He refused to leave the yakuza! The best idea was somehow figuring on how to turn them into vampires, so that their unique abilities would also be enhanced by a vampire's strength and keep them safe.

Yusuke was once again the problem in that situation; the youth would be almost impossible to convince to give into Hiei's wishes.

The Dark Lord had to admit though… Jin seemed to have fixed this problem for him. BUT he could not let his actions go; he had to teach the red head that he could not have his 'brother' without Hiei first giving his permission. He would only do so, of course, when Jin proved himself worthy to be Yusuke's life long companion.

Silently Hiei removed his sword from the vampire prince's neck and sheathed the weapon. Glaring at the Vampire, he spoke.

"Move away from him." Insulted, Jin was about to take a stance and defend himself. 'How dare he demand that I step away from MY hunting ground, MY mate, MY life long lover!' It was the deadly and murderous gaze in the shorter man's crimson eyes that stopped him from saying so, and instead took a few steps to the side and back.

"As you say," were his only whispered words.

Hiei bent down and picked the unconscious teen up into his arms in a caring gesture, and gave a curt nod to the prince to follow him. They had to leave this place to a proper location to talk!

Almost shocked into a stupor seeing as he had not been stabbed through the chest, Jin followed Hiei quietly out of the building, silently wondering why the strong Dark Lord had spared him.

OOOOOO

Touya gazed on at the building his master and friend had just entered with no emotion displayed across his handsome features. As he was about to follow Jin, a flash of red from his side caught his attention. Sighing as curiosity got the better of him; Touya made a sidetrack and turned to his right. Jin could take care of himself for a little while.

There in a shadowed corner of a dark alley Touya gazed on at what had caught his attention. A young male human, between the age of 17 and 19, seemingly relaxed as he paced along the sidewalk leisurely, with long beautiful locks of dark ruby red hair that pocked out form a baseball cap. As he thought more about it, and as the human walked further and further away, the blunette gave into his gut feelings and keen instincts that told him to investigate further.

Touya followed the human within the shadows cast by the night.

Taking in a deeper look as he tracked the red head he saw that the human was tall, slender, and graceful. Curious to see a better look, and the boy's face, Touya jumped into a better position as his black robes waved mysteriously in the slight breeze.

"Oh hells." He gasped, as instead of red being the dominate colour, green. Forest green, emerald green, jaded green, the boys eyes seemed to change into many shades as the light reflected on them. "He's…he's…he's stunning!"

Those green jewels were framed by a flawless face, as a few red strands poked out to cover the sides of his head. The human was by far the most gorgeous creature the vampire servant had ever encountered. 'How is it that he's not already claimed as a hunting ground?'

Suspicious, Touya breathed in deeply bathing in the scent of roses and fresh rain. Then he found it. There, a faint smell of a Vampire's family mark. Breathing in once again, he tried to pinpoint the scent of his vampire family. It was distinctive, and prominent… it was on the edge of his mind… what was it? Then it hit!

'He must be one of the three humans that belong to the Dark Lord Hiei himself!'

Touya came to the quick conclusion that the humans he had sensed earlier must have been those three… Jin was in some deep trouble now if he hurt one of them by accident.

Snapping out is his stupor, the ice mage vampire glanced back at his target, cursing as he saw the teen being harassed by a bunch of drunken men, and then run down a side street. A mistake which would have his red haired god prey to these drunken bastards!

Without a second thought, Touya followed quickly to assist the teen, only to find out, much to his surprise, that the tall boy could defend himself. Rather well in fact.

He was using a whip with jagged thorns poking out. Touya could only assume that it had been hidden under the teen's long cloak, and with expert moves he soon had the upper hand. The vampire could not help but watch as the human boy dispensed with one man after the other with graceful moves only a dancer could possess. He took Touya's breath away as one of the idiots flung the hat off his head, and a tumbling wave of red locks fell to is shoulders.

It was as if it was a blood red halo of an angel.

Before the vampire's servant even realized he was moving Touya darted through the shadowed parts of the street to fully take in the spectacle the human was putting on. Then suddenly, said human was trying to contact someone. It was as if he sensed something was wrong, or something was approaching, and began talking out loud.

"No, No. Something's….. hello? Hello!" He was talking into a head set, in an attempt to get some information on the situation. It seemed that the line had gone dead.

Silently cursing himself, the human bent down to pick up his cap and secured his hair under it once again, showing no haste in his movements.

Touya felt the urge to move, to hold, to grope, to hold, to… but he dared not make a move. He was a dignified vampire, and much too old to let his feelings slip. Then, before Touya could move, he was fixed with an intense green gaze.

Minutes passed as the two continued to lose themselves in the others eyes. Until the red head slightly bowed before him, and then turned on his heel and began walking in the direction of his friends in a calm manner.

'What… what just happened?'

This was unexpected, he was used to humans running from him in fright, or do something stupid in an attempt to run away to secure their safety. But none had ever 'bowed' and then leave as if this was a polite encounter! The human was completely calm, no show of any emotion.

Frowning at his confusion, Touya tore after the beautiful red head. Wanting to at least know his name, when out of the shadows, a sword appeared stopping him a second time that night from his direct path.

Looking to his side, ready to strike, Touya stopped short and paled rapidly. The owner of the sword was none other then Hiei, that dark lord himself. Jin stood slightly behind him with a worried look on his face. And to the vampires shock and horror, in the dark lord's arms, was an unconscious raven haired teen. That wore Jin's mark!

For two silent minutes, the Dark Lord's crimson gaze fixed with Touya's icy depths. Meanwhile his beautiful red head came back to the two of them and looked down at the unconscious boy in Hiei's hold, worry etched into his green eyes.

Without breaking the staring contest with Touya, Hiei gave the human in his arms to the tall, graceful Kurama at his right and said with a deep rich voice;

"Kurama, take Yusuke from me and head home with him and Kazuma. Wait for my return. I will arrive soon enough with these two with me." Hiei gestured to Jin and Touya with a nod of his spiky haired head. "We have something very important to discuss first."

The human, Kurama, nodded and did as he was told whispering a warning to Hiei. "Be careful, their vampires." He knew it was not necessary to warn Hiei, but felt the need to none the less. Hiei just nodded, and passed Yusuke into the red head's awaiting arms.

Holding Yusuke protectively, he cast a murderous glare in Jin's direction.

Touya received a short quizzical glance from the mysterious teen before he raced off to find the other, Kazuma. The Vampire servant's gaze followed Kurama's gracefully swaying hips, and watched the teen disappear behind the street corner. This behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Hiei.

Soon enough a screeching noise of rubber burning against pavement told the three vampires the humans had left.

TBC

Captain: Sorry this is late getting to you sury, and to our reviewers! I was worried about the storm hitting us, and my homework and projects swamped me and smacked me in the face! But fortunately, everything is under control!  
WASN'T THIS CHAPTER AMAZING!  
Somehow it ended up being over nine pages, so I don't think our readers can complain about it being a little late.

Sury: (Holds up a baseball bat to swat away the readers before they can hurt her Starseeker honey!) How did you like the idea for chapter three? I think some of our readers might be angry and hunt us down and kick our asses for it!

Captain: lol, I loved it... and I'm sure your right! (Puts on her trusty army helmet) but we must continue or we will surely die! THANK-YOU shadow vampiress! Once again, our hides have been saved by the amazing BETA'S!


End file.
